ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (Ryder 10)
Story Kevin and Steel are surrounded by unconscious Esoterica, having Conduit Edwards bound. The Forever Seer is sitting on a rock nearby. Seer: (Pouting) So hard to find good help these days. If only I had a big strong man like you to do my tasks. Kevin: Don’t get too nice. We’re still taking you in. Seer: I was talking to the other one. Kevin: You’re blind! How do you know which one’s the strong one?! Seer: Did you hear his fist colliding with Edwards’ head? Ah, such a powerful sound. Kevin: Oh, whatever. Steel: Now, call off the Esoterica. Seer: I don’t have the ability to do that, not that it matters. For our lord is back! The area shakes, as Diagon, an enormous serpentine octopus monster towers over the canyon in the sky, in the heart of black clouds. Steel: Is that, Seer: The Old One, Diagon. Now, the prophecy will be fulfilled! Kevin: What? The Great Prophecy? What does that have anything to do with this? Seer: “The one who wields the Ultimate Weapon shall be named, the true Forever King.” Steel’s eyes widen, as he looks at the Seer. Steel: What’s the rest of it? Kevin: Rest of it? Steel: Prophecy’s usually have more than one line, rhyming. While interpreted in a way that the Knights wanted to hear. She’s not saying “King,” she’s saying “Kin.” Seer: Finally! I’ve been spouting this nonsense for 1,000 years now, and no one has caught that! Strong and intelligent. I like that in a man. Kevin: So, what? “The one who wields the Ultimate Weapon shall be named, the true Forever Kin?” Seer: And the one who wields it next, shall become the Lord of Sin. Only through a power stronger than pain, can one end the Old One’s reign. Steel: So, Diagon will be defeated. But how does that effect a person? Kevin: The Ultimate Weapon is Ascalon. George used it to stop Diagon once. Azmuth said he was afraid of the sword corrupting him! Steel: Seer, don’t go anywhere. Seer: If you’re coming back for me sugar, I’ll wait right here. Steel and Kevin run off, Seer blowing on her nails. End Scene Ryder and George are outside in a ravine of the canyon, looking up at the towering Diagon. Baron and Lucky Girl are beginning to stir off to the side. Ryder: Uh, how do we stop that? George: Coward! Come back and face me! Diagon: George the Triumphant. I made the mistake of underestimating you last time we fought. Now, I am taking no such chances! Diagon fires a laser blast, hitting the ground, it exploding and launching Ryder away, crashing into the rocks. George runs up the rocks and jumps, swinging Ascalon. An energy shockwave shoots up, as Diagon whips a tentacle around, breaking it. Diagon shoots a lightning bolt, as George jabs Ascalon at it. Ascalon takes the lightning, it electrocuting George, him screaming in pain. Diagon: You thought you could absorb my energy, but metal is a perfect conductor. Goodbye, George the Triumphant. Ryder gets up, as George’s body turns to stone. He drops to the ground, his body breaking to dust. Ascalon clangs as it hits the ground, laying silent. Diagon: Now, shapeshifter. How can you pose a threat to me? Ryder: Oh, don’t challenge me like that. I’m a wild card! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, transforming into Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze’s eyes glow green, as he uses his telekinesis, causing Ascalon to fly into his hands. He glows, as he’s enveloped in knight’s armor, Xylofreeze looking in surprise. Xylofreeze: Wow. This, is, AWESOME! Diagon: You shall meet the same end! Xylofreeze: Lots have tried to kill me. Good luck with that! Now, epic battle scene time! Xylofreeze glows with a green aura, as he’s blasted into the air by his telekinesis. Xylofreeze screams, his mouth skin flapping from the wind, as he stops, at Diagon’s level. Xylofreeze is slightly disoriented, though his grip remains tight. Xylofreeze: Whoa. Major power boost! Diagon’s eyes widen, as he extends multiple tentacles at Xylofreeze. Xylofreeze zooms through, slicing them off with Ascalon. Storm clouds form, creating acid rain, as Xylofreeze uses his telekinesis, grabbing a tentacle to protect himself from it. Xylofreeze swings Ascalon, a shockwave cutting the air and striking Diagon, injuring him. Diagon fires a laser beam, which Xylofreeze strikes down the middle, it forking around him. Diagon: No! How are you so strong?! Xylofreeze: I’ve got a magic science sword! Duh! Xylofreeze rockets forward, jabbing Diagon in between the eyes. Ascalon glows, as Diagon is absorbed into it, an echoing scream occurring. Diagon: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Diagon is gone, completely sucked into the sword. The sword glows with black energy, as Xylofreeze drops like a cannonball out of the air, barreling straight towards the ground, Ascalon first. Xylofreeze: (Straining) Come on! Let, go! Ascalon and Xylofreeze crash into the ground, shattering the surrounding terrain. Ascalon is sticking in a stone in the ground, as Ryder tumbles away, unconscious. Baron and Lucky Girl are getting up, Baron grabbing his head. Baron: Ugh. That wasn’t pleasant. And that voice. Ascalon glows black, as Black Speech echoes throughout the canyon area. Baron walks towards Ascalon, when he’s hit by a magic disk. He turns, seeing Lucky Girl standing. Lucky Girl: Back off, chubby. The voice of Diagon is mine. Baron leaps for Ascalon, as Lucky Girl catches his leg in a magic whip, her swinging him around and away. Ester and Morty arrive, Ester stretching her legs down to make it on the terrain. Ester: (Worried) Ryder! Get away from him! Ester charges in, stretching her arm at Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl forms a magic shield on her arm, reflecting her arm. Ester closes in to tackle Lucky Girl, who flips away. Baron heads towards Ascalon, when Morty intercepts him, hammering his arms at Baron. Baron catches it and spin kicks Morty away. Baron forms a golden energy sphere, throwing it at Morty. Morty grabs a rock and throws it, intercepting the energy sphere. The battle continues, as Ryder wakes up, not hearing anything around him. He looks at Ascalon, the Black Speech becoming audible for him. Diagon: Imagine a world without war, without evil. You are in a position to have the power to control that. Right now, I’ve turned every living being on this planet into an Esoterica. Take Ascalon’s power, control my power. Control the change you want in the world. All you need to do, is take the sword. Ryder leans up, as Kevin and Steel arrive on the scene, Steel firing blaster shots at the enemies. Kevin charges in, punching at Lucky Girl. Kevin: Come on, girl! Don’t give in to that thing’s control! You are better than that! Fight it! Lucky Girl blasts Kevin, him skidding back. Ester handsprings back next to Kevin. Ester: Uh, why are you sympathizing with the enemy? Kevin: There’s more to the prophecy. We can’t let anyone get the sword. Period. Steel goes over to Ryder, helping him up. He holds onto Ryder’s arm. Steel: You okay kid? Come on, we need to get you out of here. Steel pulls on his arm, as Ryder tugs it away, snarling. Ryder: Stay away from me! Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Slapstrike. He swings his flipper arm, slapping Steel through the air, going over the ravine wall. Ester spots this, turning to Slapstrike. Ester: Ryder! What are you doing?! Slapstrike stretches his flipper arm, slapping Morty and Baron, sending them flying into the ravine wall. Slapstrike charges in, and strikes Lucky Girl, Kevin and Ester in one fell swoop. Lucky Girl is down, Kevin loses his metal layering, while Ester gets up almost instantly. Slapstrike reverts, as Ryder is panting exasperatingly. Ester: What is wrong with you. Ryder/Diagon: And the one who wields it next, shall become the Lord of Sin. Ryder takes Ascalon, being encased in knight armor. Ryder/Diagon: I’ll create a world with no crime, no war, no conflict. This will be a world of peace! Ryder activate and slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Diagoneir. Diagoneir breaks the armor at the joints, it breaking as he grows. Diagoneir: And now, to take the form of the Savior! Diagoneir touches his heart, as Diagoneir transforms, into his Altered form, looking identical to Diagon, except the Omnitrix symbol in between his eyes. Diagoneir: (Manically) I control the Esoterica! I possess the power of Ascalon and Diagon! I am the Ultimate Weapon! I will create a world of peace! And desolate all who oppose me. Diagoneir fires a laser blast down at the group, Lucky Girl standing and forming a magic shield around them. The shield begins to crack, as the force of it breaking surges the group off their feet, launching them into the air. Baron is down, Morty is injured, as Kevin is buried under a rock. Kevin: (Straining) That hurts. Kevin absorbs the rock, gaining extra strength to push it off. He gasps for breath, as he goes over to Lucky Girl, who was down. Her mask had flown off, Kevin helping her up. Kevin: Hey there, pretty girl. Lucky Girl stirs, and realizes her mask was gone. She blasts Kevin in the face, knocking him out. Lucky Girl uses her magic to grab her mask, putting it back on. Ester gets up, unharmed. Ester: How could this happen? Steel: The prophecy. Ester turns, seeing Steel coming over the cliff. Steel: “The one who wields the Ultimate Weapon shall be named, the true Forever Kin. And the one who wields it next, shall become the Lord of Sin. Only through a power stronger than pain, can one end the Old One’s reign.” Ester: “Power stronger than pain?” What’s stronger than pain? Steel: Determination, fear, love. He likes you. Maybe you could talk him down. Ester: Me?! I, I don’t know. Steel: Wouldn’t hurt. Ester: Unless it would. Ester sighs, then takes a deep breath. She steps forward, nervous. Diagoneir: Who dares confront me?! Ester: Ryder, it’s me, Ester! Please, this isn’t you! Controlling everything about life, you hate control! You’re a free spirit, a daredevil, a thrill seeker! How can you willingly take away the freedom of others when you searched so desperately for it yourself. Please, come down. Diagoneir: You’re just trying to blind me from my desires! I can see clearly! This power is mine, and I shall use it how I want! Voice: Jonathan Ray Smith! Diagoneir’s eyes widen, as a motorcycle rides up. Turbine hops off, stomping by Ester. Ester: Turbine? Turbine: I got this, hon. Thanks for the try. Turbine turns back to Diagoneir. Turbine: What in tarnation are you doing?! Diagoneir: (Nervous) Well, I, uh, Turbine: Now, I hear that you are responsible for turning all these people into those masked creeps that I ran into on the way here. You turn them all back to normal right this moment, or you’re in a world of hurt! Diagoneir/Diagon: You, you can do nothing! This pitiful soul is mine! Turbine: You sassing me?! I can’t believe that you even thought of talking back to me! Diagoneir: Uh, Turbine: Now, I’m going to count to three. If you don’t revert to normal and revert those masked hooligans back by then, I’m going to tear you apart. One! Diagoneir/Diagon: You have no power over me! Turbine: Two! Diagoneir’s eyes drop, as if nervous. Diagoneir: Now, let’s talk this through here. Turbine: Two and a half! Diagoneir: Oh, alright! Stop counting! Diagoneir moves a tentacle, touching the Omnitrix symbol. Diagoneir reverts, Ryder holding the blade in one hand, the hilt in the other. Ryder: Turbine. Turbine: Come on. The mask guys as well. Diagon’s Black Speech returns, as Ryder holds Ascalon up. It glows, releasing a light that encompasses the world. It ends, as Ryder slides his hands out, letting Ascalon drop to the ground. Ryder scoots back, panting in fear. Turbine leans over, putting her hands on his shoulders. Turbine: It’s alright. You did good. You did good. Voice: That’s your opinion. Azmuth teleports in, landing on top of Ascalon. Azmuth: I did warn you guys. Ester: Hey! Leave him alone! Ester comes over, stretching her neck to get right in Azmuth’s face. Ester: This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t decided to drop your mistake on this planet! So if anyone’s to blame for this fiasco of events, it’s you! So why don’t you just take your sword and get lost! Azmuth: Hm. Fine. But don’t come to me when he suffers the consequences. Azmuth and Ascalon teleport away, the group being silent. Then, Kevin starts laughing, catching everyone’s attention. Kevin: Dude. Your name is Jonathan Ray ''Smith?! Seriously! Kevin continues laughing, as Ester starts chuckling a bit as well. Ryder laughs as well, falling over onto his back as he does. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Lt. Steel * Morty * Turbine * Azmuth Neutral * Sir George (death) * Baron Highway * Lucky Girl Villains * Diagon * Forever Seer * Esoterica ** Conduit Edwards Aliens Used * Xylofreeze * Slapstrike * Diagoneir (normal and Altered form) Trivia * The full prophecy is finally revealed. * Azmuth hinted at Diagon corrupting someone in Solitary Alignment (Ryder 10). * Diagon's Black Speech and influencing the others around him is based off ''The Lord of the Rings, where the One Ring speaks with the voice of Sauron. * Unlike Ben in the canon series and John Smith, who was tempted by Ascalon and Diagon's power, Ryder succumbed to the power. * This is the first time Slapstrike is used in a non-special episode of Ryder 10. * Diagoneir is the last alien used of the series. * This is the series finale of Ryder 10. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc Category:Ryder 10: Forever Knights Category:Ryder 10: Lucky Girl Arc Category:Series Finales